ABSTRACT: Center Overview The mission of the Washington University School of Medicine (WUSM) Diabetes Research Center (DRC) is to support and enhance research in diabetes and related metabolic diseases. The DRC accomplishes this mission through Biomedical Research Core services reflecting the evolving needs of diabetes investigators, vibrant Pilot & Feasibility Programs, and a dynamic Enrichment Program. Now in its 40th year of continuous NIDDK funding, this DRC is located at an outstanding research institution with a longstanding tradition of excellence in diabetes investigation. The WUSM DRC Research Base is organized in four Focus Groups: Metabolic Regulation, Islet Biology & Immunology, Prevention & Epidemiology, and Complications. Investigators from each group participate in DRC programs that address the Center's central scientific theme of enhancing approaches across the translational spectrum. There is compelling evidence that the WUSM DRC is successfully pursuing its mission of supporting and enhancing research, including outstanding productivity as measured by both by scientific publications and peer-reviewed funding in diabetes and related research. Our research strategy will build on these accomplishments by: 1. Creating an environment that supports important as well as innovative research in diabetes and related metabolic disorders; 2. Supporting cutting edge basic and clinical research related to the etiology, pathogenesis, prevention and cure of diabetes; 3. Raising awareness and interest in fundamental and clinical diabetes research in addition to enhancing multidisciplinary approaches to diabetes and its complications; and 4. Translating new knowledge in diabetes to improved treatment of patients with diabetes.